The balance beam has long been a popular piece of gymnastics equipment. Efforts have been made to provide balance beams with some reflex action to absorb the impact of gymnasts performing thereon. However, such beams do not stay constant at any height adjustment, and get more flexible at lower heights.
Further, existing balance beams sometimes cause the legs of the beam to be extended so far that they require different floor mats for certain height adjustments of the legs. In addition, existing balance beams often are complex in assembly, and the heights thereof are not easily adjusted.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a balance beam that can be easily and quickly adjusted in height.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reflex action utilizing a urethane or metal spring wherein various durometer values can be used to create different degrees of balance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.